


成功阻止爱人反攻是什么体验？

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·祝我们金大漂亮生日快乐！·牛哥第一人称视角！雷者慎入！





	成功阻止爱人反攻是什么体验？

和天天结婚，大概是求婚三四个月后的事情了。和他商量许久，最终决定在仙台办一场，然后再回哈尔滨办一场。

具体请谁，是我决定除了家人和朋友以外不邀别人的，只是向外宣布了婚讯，天天细加考虑后也答应了。我一向不喜欢某些捕风捉影的媒体，也并不想让别有用心的人混进来抹黑，就算是天天不介意，我也不确定会不会直接黑着脸走完全程。

 

因为这个，天天总说我小心眼，旁人说什么就由他们说去，何必气着自己。可是我不想让任何人说我爱人的不好，小心眼就小心眼吧，我承认。

我在结婚后才将几张照片流出到几家正派媒体那里，彼时才迎来了雪花一样涌来的祝福信笺。至于那些并不心怀祝福的，由于天天将寄到哈尔滨的信件都筛选了再给我看，我没能找到什么负面评价。

自然，我也把寄到仙台的那些信都看过一遍了，不合适的全部扔进碎纸机再转交给天天。关于这点，或许我们俩还是挺像的。

 

这两场婚礼都是按照传统习俗来。仙台是我的主场，当家人问我要给天天准备什么衣服，我只说要和我一样的。若是准备女式白无垢，想都不用想，他一定会和我闹小脾气，指不定在他的主场给我什么“惊喜”。

也算是我的私心吧，宣誓词的部分原本要丈夫先说完，妻子在后面附上自己的名字，由于我实在想让天天和我处在同样的位置上而不是什么附属（就像我并不要求他姓“羽生”，虽然听起来很棒，我偶尔会在床上这么叫他），就擅自改成了两人一起说誓词。看他虽然学的很辛苦但是却满足的神情，我觉得神明大人会谅解的。

结束之后天天似乎是累坏了，和家人朋友一起聊天还要给他的父母亲（现在我也要叫他们爸妈啦！）当翻译，一时语言系统都崩坏了。我们俩手牵着手回房间时，他嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说的已经是我听不懂的中文，一股脑儿的将手里的礼物们递给我，他像个终于找到窝的小兔子一样钻到被子里。待我将礼物放好回来，就已经没什么做那种事的机会了。

他睡的熟熟的，嫩红的小嘴抿的紧，我忍不住用自己的嘴唇凑上去碰了碰。就算是我们刚刚在神明护佑下念出了永远相爱的誓言，我依然没有结婚了的实感，直到我们躺在同一张床上，我将他紧紧的搂在怀里，我才感到稍稍安心。

他是我的了，他真的是我的了。

如刚刚所说，我并没有急于肉体上的结合，一来我们的时间还长久的很，不急于一时；二是我能明显察觉到天天因为从前的一些误会（或者用他的话来说，喜欢的CP被拆？）一直对上面的位置很有执念，就算是我唯恐天下不乱吧，我实在很想看看他要怎么实践，暂且先静观其变了。

据天天说，中式婚礼上区分性别的部分更多。我在日式婚礼上的让步和理解让他甚至失去了用中国习俗捉弄我的机会——我知道他在用自己的方式感谢着。和我一样，他没有大张旗鼓的请来大量的婚车，弄一些繁琐的婚礼步骤（他说给红包和找婚鞋什么的就为了我取消了，但是我还是包了红包给他的队友和家人( ̀⌄ ́)）但是说为了让我体验至少小部分的传统，天天特意带我去订制了两套颜色不一样、但是款式一样的男士秀禾服，还保留了拜堂的部分。

“剩下的，你等着文静姐婚礼的时候再看吧！”他冲我悄悄挤挤眼睛，用余光去瞟他的队友隋桑，应该也是好事将近了。

我们的第一次，发生在婚礼的前一天。

我不知道为什么我当时为何不再多忍耐一天，明明就剩一天，我就真的能卸掉他所有的借口，毫无顾忌的占有他的一切。可能是那天他的样子太过无防备，也有可能是我真的忍耐了太久，两个人打打闹闹就轻易的滚在了一起。

这样说来，大概天天也是忍不住了的。

彼时我们刚捋顺所有流程，和司仪约好了明天见面的时间。待我去化妆室拿来两瓶水，天天正仰躺在婚床上闭着眼养神。

他听见我的脚步声便睁开眼睛，从我手里接过水瓶小口小口吮起来，喝完他就坐起在床沿上伸着懒腰而后再一次不设防的躺平在床上。而我看他的精神稍稍恢复，便把困扰自己已久的那个问题问了出来。

“天天，刚刚司仪说的那四句话，是什么意思呀？”

“哪四句呀？”

“就是他说一次，我们就要鞠一个躬的那个。”

他露出了茅塞顿开的表情。趁着他还毫无防备，我恶作剧心起，伸手去挠他腰侧的痒痒肉，被他笑闹着一爪子拍掉，紧接着我自己也坐到床沿上，和他挨在一起。

“那个啊……第一句大概是拜谢天地，感谢他们见证我们的婚礼。”他躺在床上喘着气一个字一个字的往外吐，脸上还带着因为刚刚和我折腾留下的红晕，“二拜高堂就是拜父母，感谢养育之恩，将来共同孝敬他们。”

“后边是不是还有两句？”

“是啊，原本是夫妻对拜，我擅自主张改成夫夫对拜了，毕竟……”

果然，他是因为受到了应有的尊重，所以要用同样的方式尊重我，而悄悄溜过来握住我手腕的那只小手更证实了我的猜测。我将他的手捧到脸颊附近蹭了蹭，问出的话却意想不到的打开了情爱的大门。

“那最后一句呢？”

我看到原本还坦坦荡荡的他，这回脸真的是红的彻底，我忍不住伸手去捏，软软的，像我吃过的草莓大福，糯米皮包裹着鲜甜的馅。“送入洞房”有什么特殊的，我也不甚清楚，但是看他的反应，隐约是觉得和那事儿有关，

“就…就是要做那种事情啦……”

果然。“就在这张床上吗？洞房……就是这里？”

“对啊，喂牛哥！……你下来，重死了！”

我趁他不注意，翻身将他压在身下，他还没来得及反抗就被我制住了双手，看着他惊慌失措的鼓着脸颊努力反抗，我一口咬住他上下滚动的喉结，他竟一时僵硬的不敢动弹了。

“你别闹！洞房是要结婚之后的事情！”

“可是我们已经结过婚了啊？”原本我只是想闹他一闹，调戏过后就收手的，可是也不知是哪一帧画面骤然击中了我，可能是天天太白了，穿着深色的衣服躺在我身下太有吸引力，让我不想就这样简单的放过他，“在我的观念里，我们已经是…那个词怎么说来着？两口子？”

“羽生你怎么这种东西总是学的这么快……喂住手！”他彻底慌了，双腿开始胡乱的蹬踹，我还真有点怕他会一脚踹上我两腿之间的重要部位，还好他是爱我的。

“在洞房里就要做那种事情，不是天天自己说的吗？”

事情似乎一发不可收拾起来。我开始不受控制的用一只手拢住他的手腕，另一只手去艰难的解开他的衣服扣。看他开始走神，我并没有阻止，虽然我并不知道他在想些什么，可我猜应该是他队友暗示我的、我和我师兄的CP。也不知道那些描写我和别人在一起的小文章是怎么给他力量的，他再回过神来的时候，一个用力就将我们两个的位置对调，用很没有底气的声音说出了他的雄心壮志：

“要做也是我在上面！”

太可爱了，就让我多看看你的小心思吧。

本来我可以轻而易举的挣脱出来，可他已经被我剥掉了上身的衣服，导致我完全没有办法集中注意力，一直忍不住去瞟他粉嫩嫩的乳尖和白嫩的肌肤，还好他慌的不行，根本没有注意到我奇怪的眼神。很是踯躅了一会儿后，他俯下身来，开始小心翼翼的舔我的下巴和嘴唇。

动作很轻，像是怕碰疼了我，痒痒的触感让我想到了刚出生不久的奶猫，正“咪呜咪呜”的用粉红色的小肉垫扒拉你似的。他舔到我嘴唇的时候还十分犹豫，我被他逗笑了，从他手腕施加的桎梏里轻松的挣出来，搂着他的后脑勺细细的亲他。

他似乎被吻的失神了，当我的舌头强硬的撬开牙关时甚至没有反抗，反而主动的用自己的软舌来勾我，却因为换气不熟练没有持续多久。安抚的搂着趴在我胸口上喘气的他，我的手指从后颈一路捋到了尾椎骨，故意的在那里暧昧的打着圈。果然他的呼吸一下比一下粗重，再次被我压倒也没有力气再反抗了，却还是要占我口头上的便宜。

“这里是我的主场，我是该让着你的，下次换我来。”

我失笑。不知道他到底被灌输了些什么，真想哪天把他手机偷过来看一看：“那要看天天的本事了。不然做一场，从头到尾你都在舔我不干正事，我会欲求不满的把天天压在床尾操的。”

似乎说这种话格外挑战他的羞耻心，索性不回答我，直接伸手去解我的扣子。而我像等待江户将军之位多时的丰臣秀吉，终于可以一掌大权，冲着我觊觎多时的乳尖伸出了手。

“唔……痒……”我只是用指甲稍微捏了几下，天天就已经抖成了个筛子，试探的用唇去挑逗着那两颗粉红色的小可爱，重重的用舌头顶着慢慢立起来的乳头，甜腻的叫声就从他的嗓子里源源不断地涌出来，仿佛是喝了pooh桑一整罐的蜂蜜一样，连手里的扣子也放弃解了。

我轻巧的在他的注视下解开盘扣，整整齐齐的和他的上衣放在一起。他的视线一直黏在我的胸肌和腹肌，带着羡慕的神色。当我把身子压在他身上，想要解掉他裤子的时候，天天就像在吃我豆腐似的上下其手碰我的胸膛，根本不知道会带来什么后果( ･᷄ὢ･᷅ )。

“嘶——小心眼，不摸了不摸了。”我惩戒性的捏了捏他的小屁股，他吃痛的叫了一声，装着哭泣的样子侧过去不让我看他的脸。当我真的着急了把他翻过来，他又冲我咯咯的笑，连脾气都没法发。

被他一脚蹬掉裤子，我有点不甘示弱的捏住了他半挺的性器，像是刚刚被咬到喉结一样，他迅速的老实下来不敢动弹。我不敢相信我来回套弄了几下后，原本搂着我脖子小声哼哼的小人儿居然敢在我身下走神。（后来天天和我解释，是因为我的动作和他看的文里的内容重合了，我当然不接受，拉着他又来了一次）

不满的用手指弹了一下脆弱的囊袋，回过神来的他似乎格外的害羞，再加上被抓包的紧迫感，我只要稍微注视他的眼睛，他立刻就会服软的分开双腿，仿佛跟刚刚那个叫嚣着要反攻的不是同一人一样。

“在想什么？”

“没…没什么……”

“在想看过的小黄文？”我加快了撸动的速度，听着他因为突如其来的快感放肆的叫出来的美妙旋律，却绝不就这样妥协的给他痛快，看准时机堵住顶端的小孔。

“我被别人压在身下操的情节，就那么有吸引力吗？”

小孩儿察觉到了我的怒火，勾着我的脖子讨好的亲我下颚的伤疤，扭着腰求我放开手。

他这幅样子，我还是第一次见到。头一次嗓子沙哑的在我面前落泪，头一次那样用力的搂着我的脖子，头一次白嫩的脸红的发烫。而这才只是开始。

我的心在胸膛中疯狂的跳动，仿佛已经失去控制了，可也没什么不好的。天天已经从理智的神坛被我一把拽下来，一想到这失魂落魄的小家伙是因为我才如此可口，搂着他身子的手越发紧了。

“接下来要做什么，天天都不能拒绝我哦，我已经想要你想到发疯了。”

在我松开他给他个痛快、伸手去探那私密部位时，他发出了拉长声调的呜咽，却没有将我推开，由着我把手指一点点放进去。里面实在太紧，我一时动弹不得，单手撑开他的臀瓣，用我此生最克制的语气说：

“天天，放我进去吧。”

他应允了，流着眼泪努力放松着自己，奶声奶气的叫我快一点。我刚刚整根没入的手指听着他的声音不由得一抖，似乎恰好抵上了什么敏感的地方，天天整个人都弹了起来。

“那里……羽生，羽生……”

他不知道是该前进还是后退，只知道一个劲儿的喊我的姓，将决定权交给了我。我捏着他的下巴让他叫我的名字，同时手指恶意的在那脆弱一处打转，而又重重的按了上去，逼出了他失态的媚叫。

“呜……我知道了，结弦…饶了我吧……”

“都说了不能拒绝，是天天刚刚走神的惩罚哟。”

我耐着性子慢慢的增加手指的数量，他的里面又温暖又有弹性，我不禁开始想象放进去了会是什么美妙的感觉。下身的温度在提醒着我到底是多想立时三刻就把天天拆吃入腹，可给天天留下一次关于性爱的好印象远比不计后果让天天受伤好得多。我几乎用尽了毕生的细致来打开他的身体，耳边全是他呼唤“结弦”的声音，如果现在天天离我足够近，我相信甚至他能听见我因为忍耐咬着牙的“嘎吱”声。

当我的三根手指能在天天的身后畅通无阻，天天整个身子都软了，情欲逼的我头晕脑胀看不大真切，但我很确定他是流了不少眼泪，我去安抚的舔那些泪痕时的咸味似乎还留在记忆里。换上我自己憋的发疼发胀的兄弟，原本口型是说着“不要”的天天，吐出来的最终却是：

“你进来吧，温柔一点，明天还要走仪式。”

和我想的一样，进去的感觉爽极了。我顾念着这是我们的第一次，推进的速度都慢了许多，即便我能感觉到我忍得额头上的青筋都鼓起来了。原本还在要求我温柔一点的天天，躺在我的身下呻吟流泪，而后扭着圆鼓鼓的小屁股，叫着让我全部进来。

他心疼我了，刚刚手指拂过我的额头时我就知道，他会不顾一切的想让我也好受一些。我顺着他的心意稍稍加快，却还是保留着分寸没有一挺到底。双手握着他挺翘的臀部往里操，我们似乎在通过这样的动作真正的合为一体，像是钥匙找到了合适的锁。

我只能打开他，他也只能接纳我。

“呜…都进去了……你让我缓一缓，马上…马上就可以了……”

他还在顾及着是不是让我憋坏了，可是在我心里，没有什么比让他舒服还重要的事儿了，或许他也是这么想。我想缓解他的紧张，伸手去握他因为进入的疼痛软下来的性器，小声说着安慰的话，亲吻着他紧皱的眉心和发颤的睫毛。

“不要急，天天很棒了。”

慢慢的，我能感觉到他身后配合的渗出些液体来，他甚至伸出手笑着去玩我的发尾，用手指绕着圈，似乎是准备好了的样子。我不再忍耐，护着他虎牙下的嘴唇不让他由于突如其来的冲击咬破流血，狠狠的连根拔出又一插到底。

“天天，我喜欢天天。”

“哈啊啊啊——我知道了，慢…慢一点……”

“还不够哦，天天不喜欢我吗？”

“喜欢……最喜欢结弦了…！呜……”

凭借着刚刚手指的记忆，我大力的冲着那处戳刺，自刚刚我开始顶弄就没再碰过的小天天也只靠后面完全站了起来，兴奋的渗出眼泪。软肉从四面八方挟裹着吞吐着我的分身，天天被刺激的连眼睛都睁不开，随着我的进出身子一颤一颤，嘴里迷迷糊糊地叫着些什么，都淹没在失控的尖叫和喘息里。

 

他指甲都扣进我的肩头了，有点疼，可是他一定比我还要疼。股间的入口那样小，还肯让我全部进来，我愧疚中带着些被重视的喜悦，唯一能做到的似乎就是让他更舒服些。

“结弦…！我要…我要到了…！哈啊……”

待他被我硬生生的操射过去后，我还记着他说要好好休息明天走仪式，咬着牙从温柔乡里拔出来，射在了他的下腹上。

“没有下次了，真是乱来……”原本已经累的蜷缩在床上，由着我帮他擦干净身下的黏腻，他突然拉住我的手腕放到嘴边咬了一口，留下一层浅浅的牙印，愤恨的说：

“明天我要是走不了路，你就一直背着我！”

看到我略微吃痛的表情他乐的露出虎牙，而后又像是想起了什么，悻悻地收回了刚刚的话：“你扶着我就好啦，你腰上还有伤。”

所以说，他就是这样时时刻刻都挂心我，我无可救药的喜欢他，也是情理之中的事情。


End file.
